Late Night Letters
by Saonriyu
Summary: As Harry writes a letter to his parents on a stormy night we get to see what happened after Voldemort was defeated. A sweet sad story that might bring a tear or two out from you, please R&R.


I hope no one kills me today, thank you thank you. I got inspired on this fic by art star's _Let you sleep._ If you haven't read it I recommend you to do so, and fast. I have to say that this fic wasn't planned and if you wonder why I haven't done my planned ones is Because I've been to busy lately. Don't kill me hides Still enjoy this one shot

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

Please enjoy

* * *

**Late night letters.**

**Dear Mother and Father:**

Well, you might wonder how am I writing this to both of you. You might be wondering what am I doing up at three am. You could also be wondering why I haven't cleaned up my room, cleaned Hedwig's cage, prepared my clothes. Why I didn't go to fix my hair like you told me to, mother, so that I wouldn't be another James Potter and have my hair as messy as possible.

You might be wondering what happened between Cho and me, you might be wondering why I don't cross the hall and tell you I'm scared by the bad dreams I had and the memory of seeing Cedric die that night, or seeing Sirius go behind the veil. Yes, I know they are back now, but I just keep on remembering how bad things were before I defeated Voldemort.

Have I told you that Ron and Hermione are finally dating again? Have I told you that Ginny is happy with her new boyfriend? Did I told you that the other day we beated Slytherin 650 to 600? Do you remember me telling you how I loved to see Draco's face when I got the snitch before him? Haha, I bet you are already tired of that story. Well, at least you mother, because I know Dad, that you get more proud every time I tell you when we beat Slytherin..

I am re-reading some letters Hedwig just brought me, Hermione says that she is really glad that she's got accepted in Oxford's college for witches and wizards. She says that Ron will be also going there but Ron says he might re-consider between that one or Boston's. You two know I'll be staying here, with you.

Man, I've missed you both so much, I've needed you in so many occasions that I just can't believe you are back. I can't believe you are sleeping across the hall. I can't believe that in a few months I will have a little sister. I can't believe you are really back.

I'm really looking forward to meet Emily; I know that I won't be able to get to take care of her since you will make up to her the time you lost with me. I know you are great parents and that she will be your real first child.

I'm glad Sirius and Remus are having a good time enjoying their bachelor-ness now that they have time. And I still can't believe my godfather is taking so much advantage that his sentence was lifted. I say that we should lock him for another decade or two to keep him away from all those girls. I also agree with you Dad to make an extra room for him in which he can grow old (as if). And that I feel thrilled to be on Remus's wedding next week.

Fred and George have told me that their business is taking them to the top and that it is helping their family get the recognition they always deserved from the wizard community. I think that after they helped defeating Voldemort was good enough.

Ron tells me that he and Hermione are going to get an apartment sometime soon and that Ginny will be coming with them, that they need a fourth one to complete it. As much as I would love to be with my friends I declined and recommended Neville instead.

I forgot to tell you, Neville has become one of the best Auror apprentice of the year, but so have I. It is really interesting to think that just a few years ago Neville would get in so much trouble with simple spells, but after all, He's a Longbottom right? He's also glad his parents are back.

Percy and Mr. Weasley are not angry at each other anymore. They made up and now all of the Weasley are together. I love them as if they were my family but I'm glad I have my real family back, safe and sound.

I still don't get how all of the people that were murdered in Voldemort's time are back, but I don't care. I'm still glad you are back. I'm glad Emily won't have to live what we all lived through. I'm glad no one will live through that again.

But the real reason for this letter, other than telling you the news you already knew.  
Other than telling you that I love you and that I don't want to leave you again. The real reason is that I just don't want you two to waste your sleep. I tell you this because I miss you; I need you two beside me…

And the truth is that you are not on the other side of the hall. That I won't have a sister named Emily. That no one revived. That neither you nor my godfather is alive. That I'm not at our house but in Privet Drive, writing this letter as I look out through the window at the rain and thunders.

The real thing is that we still live under the fear of Voldemort. The truth is that I still have to face him. The reality is that I am afraid for the lives of the few that are left. The truth is that I feel I won't live longer than after that battle. That there will be no Emily. No Sirius coming back and living in our house. No Remus getting married next week

No Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville living in an apartment in Oxfordshire. No going to Boston to visit Grandma and Grandpa this weekend. No picnic on the hill side with everyone on Saturday or barbecue on Sunday.

No Halloween dresses, No Christmas carols. No thanks you cards after the presents. And no new year parties. But most importantly, No you. Yes, I'm sorry if this letter is drenched in tears, but I know that someday you'll receive this letter.

Someday I'll give it to you personally. Maybe here, maybe in heaven (hopefully). But I know I'll see you again and that I will tell you how much I missed you two and we'll be happy to live up there what we didn't down here.

Much love:

_Harry J. Potter

* * *

_

I know it's pretty sad and that it wasn't my intention to put rain but it gives it a thoughtful air, and that's why I love the rain detail. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
